User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/EVEN MORE RANDOM STUFF!
I'm Going to Bounce With my HEAD! Spoon, or Fork.PNG|Ey guys I'm going to bounce with my sharp part. Birdie.png|(bawks wildly) Spoon, or Fork.PNG|WAA! (bounces on birdie with sharp part) Birdie.png|(please stand back as forky gets launched) BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWKKKKKKKK! SUCH DERP FORK.PNG|AH! Birdie.png|(flies into outer space) OOF BOOF TOOF SOOF SHABLOOF.png|HIJIKWADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Birdie.png|(engsmsplodes) Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg Spoon, or Fork.PNG|(real world) Wow. Can't believe I actually used myself for that one! The Boing Boing Song SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|BOING! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|BOING BOING! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|BOING BOING BOING! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|BOING BOING BOING BOING! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|Critic's taste, anybody? OOFNOTRON.png|Eeeeef... SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|Wait, what happened to him? Here.png|...you bounced on him. TIME TO KNOCK HER OUT AGAIN!.PNG|COMING SOON: The Game Where you Pogo Stick and Try Not to Kill Ron Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg Chuck is Back CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|ALRIGHT! THIS TIME I'VE BROUGHT SOME CHUCKS WITH ME! BEEFSTEAK CHARGE!.png|Uhh, Charging Chuck? You got jerky? CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|THIS IS WHERE WE PLAN ON HOW TO KILL RON, NOT EAT JERKY! J-five (go).png|GOGO, THAT WAS AN EASY CHALLENGE! I FOUND RON SQUISHED WHEN I WAS GOING TO CHALLENGE HIM! BEEFSTEAK CHARGE!.png|...why did you call us here when Ron got squished? CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|I didn't know about it! CREEPY IRRATIONAL NUMBER!.PNG|(cue the "The Monsters are Due to Maple Street" war, but with all chucks fighting) Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg Nauseous Impulses: Things to DODGE SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|Hi! It's Betty here. AND NINE.png|OOOOOOH, I FEEL NAUSEOUS! LOUIE! UMM....png|SAME HERE! EEEEEEEEEEE TOO CREEPY.PNG|EEE, EEE, EEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|WAIT, DON'T THINK OF SHIPPING WITH RON! Here.png|Guys, that's not the only thing which induces nausea! The other things which induces nausea? MAD TWO.PNG|VLAAAAAAAAAA! CREEPY IRRATIONAL NUMBER!.PNG|CHOP CHOP, WELCOME TO THE TWILIGHT ZONE! THE BEST DROOLY FACE EVER.PNG|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Pineclone.png|I I I REPLACE REPLACE REPLACE YOUR YOUR YOUR PLANTS PLANTS PLANTS. LIGHT THE FUEL OF EXPLOSION.PNG DAJAADAJAJAJDADAJ.png|Let's JANCE, baby. 38AE7992-69FB-46C4-AFF4-37945DAD20BE.jpeg|OOOOOOOOOOHHH... I FEEL NAUSEOUS... Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg Haroofistaan in a Nutshell C30737FE-7938-4600-8FE8-AE896F4D2258.jpeg|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BURN BABY BURN I AM ON FIRE NOOOOOOOOOOOO! 6935AAE4-C95F-4090-B696-07B35545702F.jpeg|OH MY GOSH I AM A MANGO ALPHABLOCK! 6935AAE4-C95F-4090-B696-07B35545702F.jpeg|LET'S MIX INTO FATTER STUFF! LOW BUDGET NINE.PNG|(MURP!) YAYAYAYAYAYAY NOW WE ARE THE HAROOFISTAAN SUPER MEGA DRUNK NINE! 38AE7992-69FB-46C4-AFF4-37945DAD20BE.jpeg|I HAD ENOUGH NAUSEOUS IMPULSES...!!! Rektangle.png|(meanwhile in the real world) Wait, even Betty has nauseous impulses? Koolgal.png|WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA SMELLEE BOIS Spoon, or Fork.PNG|Yeah, everybody has nauseous impulses! Except... on that wiki of yours... Rektangle.png|...vomiting jokes are blocked? Spoon, or Fork.PNG|YES, yes! Thanks for completing my sentence. But no vomiting after that! Just... feeling dizzy and sick from stuff! Spoon, or Fork.PNG|Uhh... now let's just place this beep! (back to the comic) Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg I Thought There Wasn't CONTINUITY BOY EXTREME!.png|Life UP! I'm back after that injury ready to punch out villains!... and to try and not be mean to Betty. Reanimated Ron.png|Where is she anyways? Here.png|I don't know anymore. She just started feeling nauseous! Reanimated Ron.png|WELL THEN MAYBE IF I KICK YOU I WILL FIND HER! Here.png|No! (gets stomped on by Burrbo) METALL ARMY!.png|Uhh, sorry. Might as well kick that out of my way! (kicks Moe) Reanimated Ron.png|Now it's time to find my- 38AE7992-69FB-46C4-AFF4-37945DAD20BE.jpeg|DEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh..... GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Betty??? ARE YOU OKAY?! Gosh my bad thats wrong.PNG|She's having nausea. Let 'er rest. Or something. Reanimated Ron.png|Well... I have replacement girlfriends in the mean time! What can go wrong? GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|(BUT!) ...my girlfriends are on vacations. OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|Well, there's only one thing to do! LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|SHIPPING WITH PRINCESSES! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|(HOWEVER) Uhh... that's kind of... weird and nausea inducing... OOFNOTRON.png|(faints from the mass nausea) Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg A... Humongous Japanese Lesson? SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|A little Japanese lesson 4 u... DiaUnkool.jpg|UNFAIR! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|ボイン is boing... LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|手袋 is gloing... Reanimated Ron.png|And ベティ is Betty! DiaUnkool.jpg|Urr... DiaUnkool.jpg|I got Boyne gloves Betty! 38AE7992-69FB-46C4-AFF4-37945DAD20BE.jpeg|UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH... CLOGGED LOUIE NOT LEAKY.PNG|...CLOGGED! SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|(gets the body) OKAY! LEMME SAY IT! Boing Gloing Betty! Wait... that's still English. Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg Up, Up, and Upchuck DiaChuck.png|BOY, SPACE IS INTERESTING! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|IT SURE IS WHEN YOU GET TO STEAL BLOONS! BEEFSTEAK CHARGE!.png|Or is it? Come on, I got more strength than you, jerky. DiaChuck.png|SHTAP USING JERKY!!! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|It's also a great place to- Chuck? DiaChuck.png|(he's upchucked in space) CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Wait, better check out Homestar Runner facts! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|"Career Day — Strap pukes in space moments after the narrator says that space is defined as the coolest place in the universe to throw up." CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|(upchucks) BEEFSTEAK CHARGE!.png|(same here) Grand Spahk.PNG|Yeah, it's the best place to upchuck these spikeballs on you. (spits out lots of juggernaut spike balls at the chucks) Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg True Facts Yayy.png|Blitzy gets Milkshake... OOOOOOOOO DABBB ON EM WHITE RABBIT COOKIE.png|This Cookie gets the Pancakes... MEuaijhdfn.png|AND I GET THE JELLY YAYAYAYAYAY! What the heck is this kind of costume.jpg|I already have the jelly. DiaRed.png|I 8 IT! P2 LOUIE.png|(uhh what do I say here) REALLY Fattington.png|derp SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|I ATE IT TWO! HAVIN FUN!!!!.PNG|ey AAYTE eet TUU!!! Oh my heckin gosh what has happened.png|AME ERE!!! 373414E8-7581-474A-8643-6F4D118DCA63.png|...ree OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|Wait, didn't Betty get 50% of the jelly, and why did she get that amount? 38AE7992-69FB-46C4-AFF4-37945DAD20BE.jpeg|(starts feeling nauseous) Yeaaah... why did I get that amount again? WHEN YOU SCROO UP.png|lets get to the real world now 587FF9A7-DEBA-49D3-AAE6-36D42851A7D2.jpeg|AFAUFEHUIOAHETHAERHOIAEROIH! Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg When Love is the Answer... BOY EXTREME!.png|COME FITE ME LOUIE! Transparent best boyieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|OKAY! IT'S TIME TO REGAIN MY FAME!!!! Dawn Down.PNG|(becomes dawn down) NOW YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! (uses fire against louie) Transparent best boyieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|(shoots flamethrowers) Yurei Freak.PNG|(gets behind louie and throws him against a wall) I CANNOT UNLOOK.png|Stop! Violence is not the answer. Love is the answer! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG Transparent best boyieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png P2 LOUIE.png|Wait, but what if a crook is coming to us? Transparent best boyieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|Yeah, that's right, I'm the crook here. (grabs a gun) I CANNOT UNLOOK.png|Good question. Convince them with love! He is not sad he is copying the photo.PNG|That's not the answer! I CANNOT UNLOOK.png|Uhh... wait, is love the answer for everything again? P2 LOUIE.png|No, because what if Lord Voldemort comes up to you? I CANNOT UNLOOK.png|(grabs a splurchin urchin and lanuches leaky louie into space) (please insert an injured louie into here) Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg Yokai, in a Nutshell Here.png|Well I'm at Japan now! CRIKEY CRIKEY CRIKEY CRIKEY CRIKEY BLAST.PNG|CRIKE LIKE! Here.png|I hate that Crike Like noise! CRIKEY CRIKEY CRIKEY CRIKEY CRIKEY BLAST.PNG|CRIKE LIKE! J-five (go).png|みんな！あのねんねめを見て！ (Guys! Look at that Hōnengame!) Èr (Two).PNG|どうやってそれを見つけましたか？ (How did you find that?) Here.png|Can we not? I'm Moe and that's all you need to know. J-seven (shichi).png|それは話す！ (IT TALKS!) J-ten (jyuu).png|いいえ！人間としての玄武です！ (No! It's Genbu as a human!) Here.png|PLEASE STOP STALKING ME! Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg|(credit to those people out their) free add comic in a nutshell Carrotillery.png|you must die Kabloom 2018.PNG|meanie Reanimated Ron.png|you guys are noobs DiaKiller.png|you must die C R I K E Y.PNG|eek i must run JIGSAW NO GERL.PNG|oh no the anime war happened Arle & Carbuncle.png|hi KEWLLLL SIG!.PNG|it was all a dream CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|i will bone u and u I CANNOT UNLOOK.png|peace is the answer LOTS OF WEIRD STEP FACES.PNG|we overcomplicate things Numbertotem.PNG|oh no mr murp now is killing everybody Nine Sneeze 1.PNG|i eat biscuit and kawaiicookie cometh Creepy pumpking head.png|i will spook you Puzzler.png|this is too dumb alexa i must dunk myself in nuclear liquid and enter the twilight zone DiaUnkool.jpg|hunt the ripoff DiaUnkool.jpg|how unfair i get killed Wat happened 2 12.png|im sad hes ded Twelve.png|you got problem or what WHALE TUMM.PNG|rawr TIME TO KNOCK HER OUT AGAIN!.PNG|eek It's sleeping.png|this scratch moe is censored with a cuter image Slahd laik crazy.png|i killed it with one yay TonyTheTalkingClock.png|random time skip SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|wanna ship ron Reanimated Ron.png|why not ANGHEOIGNETEUTUWAYEOHIJTJ.png|aiojaerhnoaiaretyiahboanight and thats why youre the worst shipping ever ahh bloo planet.PNG|feed me sweg I smellee buerd.png|no (blows up blue planet) P2 LOUIE.png LOUIE! UMM....png OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG Nookilouie.PNG Kazooie Louie.PNG CLOGGED LOUIE NOT LEAKY.PNG LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG D33FEAC6-FD95-4EC4-BB4B-81DA34F11AFD.png|oh man it is now louie army HA SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|i finished them off with big tum Yankee doodler.png|i now have you squarey LOTS OF WEIRD STEP FACES.PNG|we overcomplicate things once more Berry Blaster.png|minecraft sucks Still clock evea after lots of years.PNG|yay i rebuild overcomplicated machine reee now a boombox is near me Hal.png|noooooo now theres two dead coins Ms paint treatment 4 dorky.png|oh no purple goo splattered on me now i face original duplicate Four and Squarey say cheese.png|you killed an innocent dude MEuaijhdfn.png|wa it aint my fault i murdered moe, it was psycho lincoln ANGHEOIGNETEUTUWAYEOHIJTJ.png|no i get killed despite not being the murderer. time for proof they are lying Here.png|dude that video is staler than fairly oddparents season 10 Kabloom 2018.PNG|agree Kabloom 2018.PNG|hey theres a clone, kill it Timer the Song|blah PLS-SWORD.PNG|no such things as clone sources random guys r dead hole guy is fake villain BADDY CHAM PUL.PNG|s t o p Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg|that was the longest ever random stuff (Re)Introducing OLD STUFF! DALABLONGS.PNG|DOOOY, WILLCOM BICK WEERLD! SANIC BAM.png|''sanic theme intestifies'' DiaSpongeBob.png|HEY! It's Spongebob- Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg DUNT TUCH DA CHALD Coolerang TBFS.png|(punching a poor kid rapidly) BPOIBPOI.PNG|(punches coolerang) Don't touch the child. (oh yeah this is actually reanimated ron but a clone of himself) Coolerang TBFS.png|(recovers from the punch but keeps getting punched while recovering) GRGRGRGR! BOY EXTREME!.png|WHO'S TUCHIN DA CHALD! Coolerang TBFS.png|(gets punched) BOY EXTREME!.png|DUNT TUCH DA CHALD! THII FLIPPJIKK SNIFFLERRE.png|DUNT TUCH DA CHALD SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.png|DUNT TUCH DA CHALD FOUR YOU DONT HAVE TO LOOK THIS ANGRY.PNG|DUNT TUCH DA CHALD KILL KARS.PNG|DUNT TUCH DA CHALD KILLA GADD.PNG|DUNT TUCH DA CHALD Coolerang TBFS.png|(oh shoot, he thinks) (gets blown up) Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg A Pile of Junk, What to Do? OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|Pile of junk guys, what do I do? TSIRTW.PNG|Can garbage away in trash throw! Leaf Blower.png|Simple! Throw it away! FAT OBESE THREE OF DOOM.PNG|SAME HERE! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Stack 'em up to the heavens! Err... not my quote. Rollerglade.PNG|GOOD IDEA! (kicks chuck into the galaxy) Bandicam 2019-03-18 22-41-28-737.jpg|I REALLY NEED TO REVIVE CREATIVITY Category:Blog posts